Light visions
by Thatgirlwhowrotestuff
Summary: Set before long Twilight and a little before Dark visions. Carlisle is a psychic vampire! His desires lead him to a dark place where he is forced to do what he is good at! TEAM CARLISLE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

The night was bitter. but Carlisle felt no cold as he walked through the dimmly lit streets, he hated the city but had a duty. He was weak and frail, his thirst had become too much to bear. His eyes were dark and merciless but he had to go on. He had to get there before his hunger became too much to bear. His feet slushed in the melting snow as he triumphed on. Then it came into view. His life saviour, like a guilty pleasure he was a slave to this building. This _purple _building in the middle of the city.

The curtains were drawn shut but he knew he would be awake. Mr Zetes. He was like a drug dealer and Carlisle hated him with pure passion – he took weak men in like Carlisle and offered them things they couldn't refuse. He offered them power at no price and a place in the future, where vampires would take over the world.

He knocked on the shiny purple door, opened it with a creak and stepped inside. Mr Zetes stood in the hall. Carlisle smiled polietly, for that was the kind of man he was. He was a gentleman, born hundreds of years ago when the world was like that. Gentle. Poliet. He didn't even dare to think what the world had become, it enraged him to the deepest corners of his soul. If he had a soul to be enraged in.

Mr Zetes was a totally different man, his intentions were clear. He was evil to the bone and trained psychic children into weponary, that he planned on using in the future. Carlisle hated this, he couldn't have children himself and didn't see why Mr Zetes was messing with the souls of them.

"Ah, Carlisle. We always look forward to your vist here at the industry. Have you considered permenant accomidation? We have plenty of spare room?" Mr Zetes held out a hand to greet him.

"Thankyou for the offer, it was much appreciated but I'm happy where I live at the moment" Carlisle shook Mr Zetes' hand firmly.

"What a pity." He said in a voice that disturbed Carlisle. "We suit your needs, the students here could benefit from your guidence."

Carlisle dropped Mr Zetes hand and looked him dead in the eye, "This isn't a life I would of chosen for myself." He said this because he knew it made Mr Zetes feel guilty they had discovered the darkness together and exposed themselves to it, having no idea of the consiquences. "And I'm only stopping by." He made his intentions clear.

"Of course," Mr Zetes turned on his heels and held his long old fingers on the cold wood, closing his eyes as cogs clicked noisily. "Ah, there we are" he said as the last cog clicked and the door opened revealing some dark stairs.

Their noisy footsteps were the only sound. "We are preforming a pilot test study next week you should drop in" He suggested, Carlisle wasn't a rude man but he really didn't want to. He was also a bad liar so he said "I'll think about it."

"We'll make it worth your while" Mr Zetes promised as he clicked the buttons on the locked door forcing it to spring open revealing a monsterous beast of a cold crystal. His dormant heart lept out of his chest in desire. That was what he needed. It was what he came for. The power. The energy. Life.

He placed his hands on the crystals surface, shock that was half expected pulsed through his veins like blood. It was good to be fed this way. Taking energy from hikers was evil and malicious. This was more refined, there was more dignity. A million thoughts flashed in his head, and his brain went into over load forcing his hand to spasm away from the crystals surface. He regained himself instantly and bowed his head in gratitude to Mr Zetes. "Thankyou for this." He said.

Then out of the blue the door behind him clicked open, and out of the darkness of the hallway stood a girl. Her eyes widened in pure horror and looked from Mr Zetes to Carlisle and then to the crystal she took a step back, "I'm so sorry." She said. "I was practicing and the panel moved, it opened and there were these stairs and I had no idea, I didn't know" she stammered. Her blonde hair and elfish green eyes showed that she was no slave to the crystal. She was no psychic vampire.

She was however a child. Or maybe a young adult, however children are defined. She looked no older than 18. Her eyes were mystical and enlightened her already snow white skin. She was beautiful, in that her parents would of looked like models. She was short, which is what stood out to Carlisle the most. She looked so _fragile._

"Don't be afraid." Mr Zetes said, holding his hand out to her. "Come, take a closer look." She shook her head and took a step back, holding her hair with her hands in a way that could rip it from the scalp. "You haven't met sophie yet, she is new here. Sophie say hello to Carlisle" he ordered.

"Hello," she said polietly, then looked back to Mr Zetes "Please, can I just go back to my room?" She pleaded. However Mr Zetes shook his head.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that, because you see this crystal here might not mean anything to you yet but it means alot to some people. We cannot reveal it's location." He tilted his head, contemplating.

"I wouldn't tell anybody I swear." She held her hand to her heart. "Just please let me..."

-"Your not going anywhere tonight." Mr Zetes interupted.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle was torn. He had the desire to save the girl. He had to save her. He had to rescue her from Mr Zetes! But he couldn't. He had his life and sanity in his hands, he couldn't risk it. Especially for some girl he didn't know. Some young defenceless girl with her whole life ahead of her. He simply _had _to.

"Mr Zetes, I don't think that will be nessassary." Carlisle said taking a step towards the situation. Mr Zetes' harsh eyes turned to him, asking for explanation. "You see, you need'nt expose her til the pilot study, then I can make sure she is fully prepared." The girl flinched but she looked suprisingly grateful, there must of been kindness in his eyes.

"So you've decided to take up my offer then?" Mr Zetes held out his hand,

"Provided this girl is sent straight to her room, no questions asked." Carlisle turned to the girl who nodded polietly but didn't say anything.

"Oh of course, She isn't much of a loss anyway" Mr Zetes picked up his keys and turned back to Carlisle "You shall stay in the institute til after the study." He said and briskly walked out the door, after the loud click as the lock slid back into place Carlisle let out a deep sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Should I show to your room then?" Sophie asked, she seemed bright enough not to ask questions. Carlisle doubted she would stay til morning so he couldn't lay information on her anyway.

"My room?" Carlisle looked suprised as they headed out the door into the narrow hallway.

"I guess it's your room" she said, "I mean, nobody else is allowed in there and there are no other empty rooms"

"You were told to keep out?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"We were only told a doctor was coming." She shrugged.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen" The words rolled off his tounge effortlessly, they had a certain ring to them that annoyed Carlisle slightly, it was always so hard to save lives when he couldn't even protect his own sanity.

The door had a lock but no key. It was open though, Mr Zetes had his ways which is what always scared Carlisle so much. Inside there was a grande double bed with four tall posts and immaculatly straight sheets. The bath was a jaccuzzi spa with candles on a shelf beside it, and there was a short balcony overlooking some rosewoods.

"Thankyou" he said to sophie who was smiling so brightly. "Thankyou Doctor, for saving me" She waved halfheartedly and left.

Carlisle was so tired his head was heavy and he regretted waking up. No, he couldn't say that. He couldn't even think it. He did save her, even if she wouldn't still be there in the morning.

* * *

Sophie slung her bag over her shoulder and grimaced, what had she just wittnessed exactly? She had be stuck in some 'institute' that actually turned out to be some sick idea of a joke? She couldn't figure things out in her head. Not that she was thinking straight. All she knew was that she had to get out. She had to save herself.

She took one last look at her room-mate, Frost. She was going to become one of them. Sophie could just tell. They arrived together but they were nothing alike. Frost was _bad._ Even her name reflected her cold nature. She was born for this.

Sophie however, she couldn't even think about it without feeling sick and disgusted. That crystal, or whatever that beast was made from, was mind numbing. Or more like soul draining. She couldn't stick around.

It was then that Frost began to stir. Sophie panicked and shoved her thick boots on, scrambling for the door but failing as she landed in a heap on the floor. "Whazz going on?" Frost groaned, sitting up and then looking at Sophie, "Where are you off?" she raised an eyebrow.

Sophie scrambled to her feet and dusted herself off nervously as she thought of an excuse. "Erm, Mr Zetes is sending me to practice my PK in the other insitute in San Fransisco" She lied.

"What about us? And what other institute?" She looked around the room to see everything that once belonged to Sophie was gone.

"They are specialising in Pk over there, they have more equipment and stuff" she lied again.

"Hmph, okay. Look after yourself kid." Frost smiled, almost melting through Sophie's plan. She wanted to save them all, but she knew she couldn't. Mr Zetes would come after them, especially the rare ones. Nobody would miss Sophie much. She smiled back as best she could and said "See you around" But she knew she wouldn't see her ever again.

Once in the coridoor she headed for the back room, the one with the fire exit. Joyce was downstairs and she could wake up at any minute. The window opened with a noisy click, which echoed through the silence. She told herself not to be stupid, nobody was awake to hear it. The stairs were metal and made a little tapping noise as sophie scuttled down them, like rain dropping on a trash can.

When she got to the bottom she saw it. It was big and square, how could she miss it? It wasn't Mr Zetes, but Mr Zetes' favourite body guard – his dog. It growled and Sophie knew Mr Zetes was close, she had to make a mad dash, pretty soon. Mercifully some headlights appeared at the end of the street, a bus. She ran into the road, the dog tore at her leg and she could feel the blood trickling. She kicked really hard, stunning the dog long enough to jump onto the bus.

The bus driver looked at her odly, but let her pay her faire. She sat at the back and cursed herself for bleeding, wrapping her leg tightly in one of her blouses. But it didn't matter, she would heal. She was safe now.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning was was thick and wet. Carlisle hadn't slept in and decided to check out the rest of the room. The Bathroom was too much, he decided, it was too fancy for a room built with the purpose of only washing. He brushed his teeth with the toothbrush provided by Mr Zetes, it was still in the packaging but he knew it was for him. Mr Zetes wished him a comfortable stay – however harsh of a man he was. Then he pulled the sheets tight and tucked them under, no where neatly as how he had found them, before deciding it was probably time he came from his hiding place.

The students were downstairs with Joyce, a hired individual who was in on everything. Her perfect personal and appearence almost made his skin crawl, it was too false. She was only there to make the kids feel safe, and so Mr Zetes could stay downstairs unnoticed. Sophie was gone. As he has expected Sophie had left during the night, and nobody even seemed to realise she was gone.

"Hey guys, the Doc showed up last night" Joyce said pouring a large glass of orange juice. Several heads turned to her and he got a couple of hesitant smiles from the older girls, he was an attractive guy. Or so he had been told.

A kid with a bagel in his hand and a tough guy appearence looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "The Doc?" He laughed, "I thought that was a joke Mr Z was pulling on us." He swigged his orange juice. I get it. Carlisle thought, I'm a joke to you. Lets see who's laughing in a few weeks? Carlisle flinched, What was he thinking? This was only a kid, no matter how cocky he was. Only a defenceless junior.

"This Doctor is no joke." Joyce smiled straight at Carlisle holding out the glass she had just poured "Juice?"

Carlisle shook his head "No thankyou" He could hardly sit through this act, but he had to. He had gotten himself into this and Mr Zetes had an strong hold on him.

"Alright – help yourself to whatever" She said taking a seat. "Your home is our home, Kids, Doctor Carlisle is going to be staying for the next couple of months" She smiled. A couple more heads turned in his direction.

He grabbed a glass of water, he had to admit that a drink would soothe him right now. No matter how much it wasn't what he needed. Not really. "I don't know about a couple of months." He looked at Joyce, who looked him back dead in the eye as if to say 'what are you talking about?' He shrugged "I'm going to stay forever long Mr Zetes thinks is nessassary" If it wouldn't of drawn attention to himself he would of sighed.

* * *

Sophie huddled herself at the back of the bus, she hadn't even began to think about where she was heading to. First though she had to stay on this bus until she got to the next town, somewhere where everybody could tell if someone was following her. Somewhere with a Bed and Breakfast and somewhere where somebody, anybody could help her get back home. She let out a little weep with realisation. She couldn't go home. No matter how much she wanted to, that would be the first place Mr Zetes would look if he was to go looking for her. She had to phone her mum _right now._

She picked up her phone, she was sat on the upper deck alone and she hadn't seen anybody get on for the last couple of stops and it was late. She dialed the number with shaking fingers and pressed the call button; _please pick up mum, please pick up. Please be mum. _She prayed.

"_Sophie?"_ Thank God. She thought.

"Mum," she said, suprised by how unpanicked her voice sounded.

"Sophie! What are you doing? where are you? Can I hear traffic?" her mum raised her voice.

"Shh mum. Listen to me. You need to go away for awhile," Sophie decided this was the only way her mum would be safe.

"Away? Like to grandmas?, I'm going next month the tickets are booked" She said.

"No mum, not like to grandmas. Just get out. Now. Stay in a Motel for a while and take Maribel with you." She took a inbreath her voice was starting to sound shaky. "And _please _for goodness sake make sure your not followed."

Sophie just remebered something she heard off one her friends. Something like if a phonecall is shorter than 60 seconds it cannot be traced or it is less likely to be traced or something. She clung to this thought. "Not Fol---" "Promise me."Sophie broke her off. She heard her mothers hesistant breath.

"Promise me you'll leave now!" Sophie's voice had become shaky and she could feel it breaking.

"Okay – I promise. But you best call me from wherever you are when I get there." Her mother sounded scared and this frightened her to death.

"I'll try mum. I love you." She hung up and looked at the numbers flashing 51seconds. If her friend had been right – and she had a gut feeling that she was. Then everything would be alright now.

All she could do now was look out of the window, see the trees pass by. The short streets full of small bungalos, the outskirts of somewhere. Sophie was tired, her leg had stopped bleeding, or from what she could see from this side of the makeshift bandage. The streetlights were less frequant than within the central areas. She found herself counting them. One.. two.. three...


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle almost couldn't believe his own eyes. He was in a room, so unbelieveably clean with beige and black leather furniture and whitewash and grey matte walls. The room in which they "experimented" on the kids. It almost looked professional. Of course all the stuff did what Joyce said; like measureing heart rate and brain activity, Carlisle knew all about this but what he objected to was the _reasons _behind it and the weponary that Mr Zetes was building them up to be. Joyce had even thrown in a couple of bookshelves, a folding screen and a stereo playing some thing picked out to make the kids relax. It was a lie and Carlisle felt sick just being there.

He found himself glancing over the bookshelves, Joyce had gone into the back lab to talk with the kids about todays testing. There were a suprising amount of teenage horror stories. _Guess what? Your in one. _ He felt like telling them. Of course he couldn't Mr Zetes was powerful _he had contacts _Mr Zetes had always used his powers as much as Carlisle had pushed them away. A think slither of plastic caught Carlisle's eye. A plastic bag amongst a shelf of books. He glanced around him – everybody seemed to be either busy with Joyce or pressing buttons on machines. His hands moved almost involantarily pushing two books aside, slowly unvailing the more plastic as quietly and inconspicuously as he could.

"Books? Really?" Carlisle snapped the books shut and looked to the voice. Oh, he should of known. It was the kid from breakfast.

"Do you not read?" Carlisle asked, letting his arm fall from the bookcase carelessly.

"Yeah, sure." The kid cocked his eyebrow, "But the Vampire diaries? Thats a chick book." He scoffed.

"_You think your so clever."_ Carlisle felt his voice trembling. "_There is shit going on here which is way out of your control and in it your just a _joke_." _He stopped himself, he stopped himself from reaching over to shake the boy. However much he wanted to shake some sense into him. He had to stop. And he had to stop _now._

"A joke?" the boy laughed carelessly. "You need to lighten up dude." He said as he turned away, walking toward the back lab he only thought to look back once and meet Carlisle's cold eyes.

_I do. _Thought Carlisle. _I really do._ He let his arms head fall into his hands and took a calming breath. Compose yourself, Compose yourself. He kept whispering to himself. I really dont care you know, he thought looking towards the door the kid had shut behind him. I don't care about this place.

* * *

Her hair tangled and her pulse was racing. She looked about herself, her swinting eyes darted in every direction. It was dark, she had never seen anywhere so dark. So pitch black. She imagined she was in a room with no windows, no lights and deep underground. Then light flooded her. Her diolated pupils retracted and she half flinched as though she had been sleeping. He was there. They were both there. Mr Zetes and the man who for unexplainable reasons within Sophie's mind she felt grateful towards. She felt safe with Doctor Carlisle. She tried to run but her legs caught against thick rope. She tried to reach it only to discover her arms were bound. She thrashed with all her strength and rebounded off a cold jagged rock. "Don't scream, please don't scream." She realised a harsh new feeling to this voice, it wasn't Doctor Carlisle or Mr Zetes but it was too late – She was already sceaming.

Sophie woke herself eventually with her screams. She smelt him first, then she saw then man stood before her. He was wearing red robes and had dark slanted eyes. "You have to stop screaming" he said, Sophie had stopped but her heart was racing. Who was this man? Where was she? He took a picture out of his robes and thrust it towards her.

"I'm trying to help you." He assured her. But Sophie's eyes had caught the crystal. She had done the math.

"Get **that** away from me." She threw the picture back at him. "I dont want anything to do with it." His eyes hardened as he saw her getting to her feet. "I AM NOT PHYCHIC" she said, as she ran to towards the stairs. He managed to catch her jacket but she pulled it off and ran down the stairs in just her t-shirt.

Once down the stairs she was safe. There was the driver and half a dozen other people say talking but she still couldn't sit around. "Can you let me off please?" she asked the bus driver. The gruff voice from behind the glass was only just female. "Next stop in half a mile." She grumbled. "No. Now" Sophie was suprised by the harshness to her own voice as she thrust the emergancy door opening button. "HEY." The busdriver slammed on the breaks reducing the speed just enough for Sophie to jump out and into the cold night. She ran and she just kept running. She didn't know who that man was, but she didn't like it.

Once she had ran as far as her legs would allow she felt the pain searing within her bandage. She pulled her purse out of her pocket, "I dont care" she said aloud. As she turned into the first motel she saw.

The lights were cheap and bright, the desk was scattered and it generally smelt of old people. "We have a special offer on tonight. If you book a room for two you get a free 2 for 1 voucher off your next stay." She lady with a tight bun and a salmon suit said.

"I only need a room for one." Sophie said nervously. The woman nodded and handed her a keycard in exchange for a Mastro card Sophie knew for a fact was running short on cash. She knew because it was her own, not that she would be needing it right now.

She ran up the stairs and forced the key card into the door, it beeped and opened. She turned to hear footsteps running up the stairs and threw the door shut pulling the chain tight. There was a sharp knock on the door, "Miss there seems to be a problem with your card?" She was saying. Sophie already had the the cheap wardrobe on it's side and was pushing it to cover the door. _Remind me in the morning._ She felt like shouting back. Instead she bolted the window and pushed the every item of furniture to cover the door and window. Eventually she pulled the cover off the bed and sank into the far corner of the room. The motel owner was shouting things about the police and kicking the door in but Sophie didn't care, She was still technically a kid. She was 17 til next month and the worst the police would do would be to take her back home. And home was empty.

Is this really my life now? She dared not to think as she sniffled and her eyes began to run. It will be fine. Somebody will save me.

* * *

***Alright shoot all your criticism at me but I liked it. Next chapter by the end of the week. almost a promise. review (: ***


End file.
